Blessed Future
by MariCareBear
Summary: Set in Februaryish of last season...Lorelai finds out she's pregnant, and everyone's worlds are about to change forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

"Hey I've got to talk to you," Lorelai's voice comes out a lot more calm than she actually feels on the inside.

"Sure, what's up?" Luke asks pouring her a cup of coffee.

"Um, this is more like one of this in private things."

"Okay," Luke nods, "I'll be up when Lane gets here, should be about ten minutes."

Lorelai nods, "okay."

"You're not taking your coffee?" Luke questions.

Lorelai glances at the cup and then shakes her head, "no."

Luke looks concerned, "it must really be serious."

Lorelai offers a weak smile, "I'll see you up there."

Lorelai paces, nervousness completely taking over her, she'd had this conversation once before in her life. But two decades hadn't prepared her to have it again.

"Hey," Luke greets coming into the room and causing Lorelai to stop mid-pace.

"Hey," Lorelai wrings her hands nervously. Taking a deep breath she asks, "what would you say if I told you I found out today that I was pregnant?"

Luke searches Lorelai's face, unable to tell if she's joking. "Is this like that time when you told me you were dying of cancer, and then told me a joke, hoping that I would be so relieved I wouldn't be mad when you told me you broke my deep fryer that I had asked you not to touch?"

"No, this is like that time 20 years ago when I peed on a stick and found out I was pregnant with Rory."

"You're serious?" Luke is pale, "I...I need to sit."

"Yeah," Lorelai nods, "maybe you should."

"You saw a doctor?" Luke's words break his nearly ten minute silent streak.

Lorelai nods, "I came straight here afterwards."

"How...far...you know...How far along are you?"

"Like two months," Lorelai takes a shaky breath. Luke falls silent again until Lorelai can't take it anymore, "God Luke, say something!"

"I..." Luke trails. "I don't even know what to say. It's just...I mean...well, how do I respond to this."

"I don't know," Lorelai throws her hands up in frustration. "Just say something, say anything."

"It's just a lot to take in right now."

"Fine Luke," Lorelai jumps up from Luke's kitchen chair. "Whatever," and with her angry words Lorelai storms out of the apartment, slamming first the apartment door followed by the door to the diner.

"That doesn't look good," Babette sighs.

Miss Patty shakes her head, "it doesn't look good at all."

"Do you thinkthey broke up?"

"Will you two stop gossiping for once your pathetic lives," Luke storms down the stairs but doesn't follow Lorelai.

"Sorry, Luke," both women mumble.

"Lane, Ceaser, get back to work," Luke barks and then directed to the other customers, "eat!"

* * *

"Lorelai," Paris opens her dorm room to reveal a very distraught Lorelai. "Are you oka?"

"Is," Lorelai sniffs like she's holding back tears, "Rory here?"

Paris shakes her head, "she's, uh, out, but she should be back soon, I think."

"Okay, do you mind if I wait?" Lorelai questions.

Paris shakes her head, "of course not." Lorelai was one of the people Paris respected the most but she was at a complete loss as to what to say to her, "can I get you something to eat? Or drink? How about some coffee?"

Lorelai shakes her head, "no, thanks anyway, Paris."

After long silent minutes Paris stands up, "I have to see someone about something."

"That's fine Paris, I don't need a baby-sitter."

"I'm sure Rory will be back soon."

"Thanks Paris," Lorelai nods.

Once Paris steps out of the room Rory comes into view, "Paris, you'll never guess where Logan wants to take me this weekend..."

"Rory, your mom's here," Paris interrupts quickly.

Rory stops suddenly her hand already on the door handle, "you didn't tell her where I Was did you?" Rory had chosen to keep her blossoming romance with Longan a secret, knowing that her mother would never like the idea of Rory dating Logan Huntzberger.

"Of course not, I _can_ keep a secret you know. Besides she is really upset about something."

"What's wrong?" Rory asks immediately concerned.

"I didn't ask, but you should go in there, she's pretty upset."

"Mom," Rory pushes the door open to find her mother sitting and staring intently at nothing. "Mom?" Rory asks again.

"Rory," Lorelai looks up. "Hey kid, sit down."

"Mom what's going on? Is something wrong?"

"Why don't you sit down?" Lorelai suggests again.

"Is it Grandma and Grandpa? Or Dad? Luke?"

"Who kid, slow down, nothing's wrong with anyone. But you could please sit down, Mommy has to talk to you."

"Okay," Rory slowly sits next to her mother.

"So," Lorelai takes a deep breath. "In September you're going to have a new baby brother or sister."

"You're pregnant?" Rory asks quickly.

Lorelai nods, "two months."

"Mom, congratulations," Rory hugs Lorelai quickly, "that's amazing." Rory pauses, "what's wrong? Have you told Luke?"

Lorelai nods, "yeah, I told Luke."

"So how did he take it? Did he freak out, I bet he freaked out."

"No," Lorelai shakes her head, "he hardly reacted at all."

"What?"

"He just sat there, for a long time, and then...nothing...I dunno...I didn't give him the chance to say anything...I came here..."

"You just left?" Rory asks.

"He didn't say anything Rory, he just sat there and then he asked me how to respond...I just...he was being so dumb..."

"Mom, you're having Luke's baby, you have to give him time to react. And you have to talk to him."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

By the time Lorelai got back to Stars Hollow she was too physically and emotionally drained to take her daughter's advice immediately and talk to Luke. Lorelai knew Rory was right, she had desperately overreacted but Lorelai also figured they both needed time to process all of the details. She didn't expect Luke to walk out on her, she knew he was better than that, but she had also never seen Luke look so helpless. With a sigh Lorelai pulls into her driveway and shuts off the engine, she would talk to him tomorrow, but tonight she just wanted to crawl into bed and not think about any of it. Crawling into bed alone Lorelai can't help but succumb to the tears that she has been fighting all day, she feels like she's sixteen again and that's a feeling she hates more than anything. Eventually though Lorelai falls into a restless sleep filled with baby cries and loneliness.

"Lorelai, wake up."

"Mmm...." Lorelai mumbles, not completely awake or aware of her surroundings as she rolls over onto her stomach with the pillow pulled over her head.

"I have coffee," Luke's words filter through the pillow to Lorelai's ears. Lorelai sits up quickly immediately perked by the word, but as soon as she is in the full upright position and sees Luke the previous days events come flooding back. "I can't drink coffee," Lorelai responds quietly, pulling her knees to her chest, unsure of what exactly to say to Luke.

"It's decaf," Luke assures in a tone that makes it obvious that he has no idea what to say to Lorelai either. "I brought breakfast too, but I left it downstairs." Luke sits tentatively on Lorelai's bed and taking a deep breath he apologizes, "I'm sorry for the way I reacted yesterday. I wasn't thinking..."

"I overreacted, you under-reacted, we're both sorry," Lorelai sighs and then adds, "and we're having a baby."

Luke nods, his eyes taking on a deer in the headlights look as he mumbles, "yeah, a baby." Quickly Luke shakes his head and then states, "I don't want you to think that I'm not happy about it, I'm still just in that state of shock."

Lorelai nods, "I know."

Luke moves closer to Lorelai and pulls her into his arms, "I want to make sure you know something though."

"What?"

"I'm not Christopher," Luke states, "I'm not going anywhere, I want to be involved in every aspect of this baby's life."

"You will be," Lorelai nods her promise.

"There's something else I want you to know." Luke takes a deep breath, "I don't think we should rush our relationship and get married."

"Okay."

"I rushed into a relationship with Nicole and look where I ended up."

"Okay."

"It's not that I don't see us one day getting married but..."

"Luke!" Lorelai exclaims, not wanting to listen to Luke's out of characteristic rambling, "I said okay. So you said something about breakfast?"

"Downstairs," Luke nods. "But I can't stay, I have to pick up a shipment."

Lorelai pouts, "you don't want to have breakfast with me?"

"I can't," Luke kisses her gently. "I thought we could have a nice celebratory dinner tonight, invite Rory and Sookie and Jackson if you want to tell them. I know you have Friday dinner with your parents but maybe you could reschedule?

"I already told Rory. And yeah, I'll call my parents."

"I figured you had," Luke responds, "how'd she take it?"

"She's excited, I think."

"Good," Luke kisses Lorelai, "I'll call you when I get reservations. Bye."

* * *

"Lorelai, you look amazing," Sookie comments when Lorelai pulls open the door to let her and Jackson in, that evening.

Lorelai smiles brightly at her best friend, "thank you, you look great too Sook. I'm not completely ready yet, give me a couple minutes and we can go."

Lorelai is just patting her hair into place when Sookie appears in her bedroom, "I'm ready, we can go." Lorelai responds.

"So what's going on?" Sookie asks.

"We're meeting Luke for dinner in Hartford," Lorelai responds, "double date."

"That's what you say but something else is going on, I can tell." Sookie responds suspiciously.

"It's just dinner Sookie."

"A dinner with a hidden agenda," Sookie states before quickly grabbing Lorelai's left hand.

"Luke and I aren't engaged Sookie."

Sookie stares suspiciously at Lorelai, "something's going on with you, I can tell. And this dinner is more than just a dinner."

* * *

"Do you have a reservation?" The matre d' of the restaurant Luke had chosen questions.

Lorelai nods, "Danes."

"Luke, party of seven?"

"I think it is supposed to be party of five."

"Aha!" Sookie exclaims, "it is more than a double date."

"When Mr. Dances called he clearly stated seven, I took the reservation myself, mam."

Lorelai glances at Sookie as they are lead to their table, "something is going on, but I have no idea what."

"Maybe he's proposing," Sookie muses once the three are seated at the table.

Lorelai shakes her head, "definitely not. We had a discussion about it today, about how we don't want to rush our relationship."

"True, it isn't very Luke, if he were going to propose he wouldn't do it in front of an audience."

Rory arrives then, hugs Lorelai and then Sookie, "what requires an audience? Is Kirk doing another one man show?"

"God I hope not," Lorelai replies. "Sookie was just under the impression that Luke was going to propose tonight."

"I thought we were just celebrating?" Rory asks.

"Celebrating?" Sookie's eyes narrow and Rory shoots her mother an apologetic glance.

"Sook..." Lorelai is cut off by the arrival of two more members of their party.

"Sorry we're late," Emily Gilmore apologizes.

"Yes," Richard adds, "Emily was sure we had been here before, but it was not the restaurant we thought it was."

"Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?" Lorelai asks quickly.

"Luke invited us, he felt bad for making you cancel on our weekly dinner," Emily responds.

"Sorry I'm..."

"You," Lorelai points her finger at Luke, the sight of her parents well before she was ready to tell them about her pregnancy was too much for her already raging pregnancy hormones to handle. "We need to talk."

Once they have both stepped into the frigid air outside of the restaurant for privacy Luke states, "I changed my mind."

"Well, I hope that it's about wanting to be a part of this baby's life because I swear to God Luke I could kill you for inviting my parents."

"No, I changed my mind about not wanting to marry you. Well, no actually I lied, I wanted to talk to you parents first, I know that sounds lame but it was more for self-preservation than anything else so then I went to the bank and picked this up," as Luke babbles he holds out a ring case with a solitaire diamond ring. "It was my mother's and it's been in safety deposit since she died until I found someone I wanted to give it to," falling to one knee despite the snow Luke asks, "Lorelai will you marry me."

Lorelai stares at Luke, his babbling alone had sent her into shock and that on top of the proposal had left Lorelai Gilmore completely and utterly speechless. For about thirty seconds, pulling Luke up off of his knees she asks, "Luke have you completely lost your mind?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Eep, I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long to do! I was working on the next chapter thinking that this chapter was done and I needed to look something up and I realized this one wasn't done! So I'm sorry a million times over!!

* * *

"So that's a no?" The expression on Luke's face is pained.

"No, it means, are you insane? This is me, remember, I drive you insane on a daily basis and you _don't_ live with me. You do know marriage requires you to live with me, like all the time."

"I know." Luke nods.

"But...but...I drive you crazy!!"

"You drive me crazy when I'm not with you, and," Luke places a hand on Lorelai's still flat stomach, "we're having a baby. I want us to be a family."

"Really?" Lorelai can't help but get teary-eyed, "stupid hormones."

"So, will you marry me?"

Lorelai nods, "yeah, I will."

Luke pulls Lorelai to him and kisses her so passionately that it draws a crowd and when Luke faces the four older people who are staring at them Lorelai expects an angry comment. Instead Luke exclaims, "she said yes!"

Lorelai blushes lightly as a round of congratulations stares, "congratulations, son," both older men pat Luke on the back.

"You're practically glowing," both women tell Lorelai.

"Thank you," Lorelai murmurs. "Luke we should get in there, everyone's waiting." Slipping her hand into Luke's the two reenter the restaurant.

* * *

"So Luke and I have some announcements to make," Lorelai states after everyone has placed their meal orders. Lorelai glances at Luke before continuing, and in one fluid sentence, "Luke and I are getting married and in September we're having a baby."

The entire table goes completely silent at the announcement and Luke and Lorelai exchange glances, again. Jackson is the first to break the shocked silence, "that's great, congratulations."

Sookie follows her husband's lead, "I can't believe you, you told me you weren't engaged."

"He just proposed," Lorelai grins, "before we came in."

"I'm so happy for you," Sookie hugs Lorelai. "We'll have babies at the same time." Lorelai can't help but laugh, she'd never thought she and her best friend would have kids at the same time.

"Congratulations," Rory hugs Luke over the sound of her mother's blissfully happy laughter. "You're going to be a great dad."

"Thanks Rory," Luke gently pats Rory on the back.

Emily clears her throat and everyone turns their attention to the elder Gilmore's, waiting expectantly, unsure of how they are going to react. Finally the serious expressions leave their faces, "congratulations," Richard states as Emily's face breaks out into a grin.

"Really?" Lorelai can't hide her surprise.

"Of course," Emily responds. "There's so much to do before the wedding. Lynda Crawley's daughter had an amazing wedding planner, you could hardly tell hers was a shotgun wedding."

"Mom, seriously, if you never use the words "shotgun wedding" ever again that would be great."

"All I'm saying, Lorelai, is that I can refer you..."

"Mom," Lorelai interrupts, "we're not going to have the wedding of the season, well not your season, probably Stars Hollow's."

"Well just in case..."

"Mom, Luke _just_ proposed fifteen minutes ago. I found out I was pregnant 48 hours ago, could we just slow down? Have an enjoyable dinner and start planning everything, like, tomorrow?"

"Well, of course," Richard nods, "there's not use in planning every detail tonight."

"Well, of course not," Emily responds. "All I'm saying is that there are a lot of things that have to be taken care of."

"Grandma," Rory steps in on her mother's behalf, "why don't we just give Luke and Mom a little time to adjust before we start planning the details?"

"Of course," Emily nods, and then falls silent as everyone else makes small talk over dinner.

* * *

"So we'll see you at home?" Lorelai asks Rory as everyone walks into the restaurants parking lot.

Rory immediately feels guilty at her mother's simple question, "I kind of have a thing I have to do this weekend."

"Okay," Lorelai nods.

"But I have an early class on Wednesday and then the rest of my day is free, what if we had lunch and went shopping?"

Lorelai grins, "sounds like a great plan to me."

"We've got to get home," Sookie states, "the sitter needs to be home by 10:30, but call me and we'll shop this weekend if you have time."

Lorelai embraces her best friend before she, Jackson and Rory make their ways to their respective cars. "Thanks for coming tonight," Luke turns his attention to the elder Gilmores.

"We were glad to," Richard responds.

"Luke, you should come to Friday night dinners," Emily suggests.

"Mom," Lorelai immediately shakes her head, "Luke doesn't have to start coming to Friday night dinners."

"Well, he is going to be part of the family," Emily's attempt is feeble.

"Luke has a business to run," Lorelai counters.

"Fine, Lorelai, whatever you want." Emily nods, "we'll see you and Rory on Friday night, then."

Lorelai nods, "sure Mom."

* * *

"What was the matter with you tonight, Emily?" Richard demands once they are in their car.

"Excuse me?" Emily glances at her husband.

"You hardly said a word through dinner and I've never seen you act so strangely."

"Really Richard, what are you going on about?"

"While I understand how you are feeling about the fact that once again out daughter had gotten pregnant without being married, at least their moving in that direction. And granted I can see your point on Luke not being good enough for Lorelai but which would you rather have everyone talking about? That our daughter is once again pregnant without being married? Or married to someone they don't approve of?"

"Richard," Emily snaps, "you most certainly do not understand what I am feeling so I wold appreciate it if you don't presume to understand what my actions were about this evening."

* * *

"Luke?" Lorelai whispers tentatively into the darkness, unsure if he's still awake, when no response comes Lorelai carefully slips out of Luke's warm embrace and out of her bedroom. Sleep was not coming tonight and Lorelai had finally given up on it, slipping downstairs she enters the kitchen turning on a light as she goes. Sitting down at the kitchen table Lorelai picks up a notebook she had brought home from the Dragonfly full of accounting things that needing figuring out, a sure thing to set her to sleep. But Lorelai's brain is going in so many different directions that she can't focus on the numbers she's staring at, and she doesn't realize she is crying until a tear drips onto her paper. But the realization gives way to many other tears and pushing her notebook away Lorelai cries softly into the folds of her arms, hoping not to wake Luke, unaware of the shadow at the entrance of the kitchen.

* * *

Coming:

1. The reason behind Lorelai's tears.

2. Rory's weekend trip with Logan gets interrupted with a surprise.

3. Word gets out around Stars Hollow that Luke and adopting a Canadian orphan?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A.N. I apologize in advance if Logan seems out of character, I've only seen him in two episodes, his first and "You Jump, I Jump Jack," but I do love Logan so...

* * *

"Hey," Luke gently shakes Lorelai awake the next morning. 

"Hey," Lorelai mumbles, "sore."

"You fell asleep at the kitchen table," Luke points out.

Lorelai yawns, "inn stuff. Very boring, great for those of us who had a harder time then others sleeping last night."

"Any particular reason?" Luke broaches.

"Hmm?" Lorelai asks, "nah, I just..." Lorelai is saved from explaining by the phone ringing. "Hello"

"Don't be mad."

"Sookie, a better way for you to have opened this conversation would have been to say I just bought out lots and lots of chocolate..."

"Well, I'll buy you lots and lots of chocolate. A truck load even."

"That bad, huh?" Lorelai asks, "the inn is still standing thought, right?" Lorelai's patiently listens as her friend prattles on, "they're saying what?!"

* * *

"Hey Ace, what's going on. You're mind seems places other than New York City." 

Rory looks up from her untouched meal and shrugs, "I'm just thinking about my mom."

"What? Not happy she's having a baby and getting married?"

Rory shakes her head, "no, it's not that. Even if it is a little weird, it's always just been me and my mom and now it's us and Luke and the new baby. I am happy for her though...It's more that I'm feeling guilty for not telling her about us. I promised her, and myself, that I wasn't going to hide things from her."

"So then tell her about us," Logan shrugs, "I never saw what the big deal was in the first place."

"You don't know my mom, she's going to see this as me getting pulled into her parents' world..."

"Well, you're either going to have to get over your guilt about not telling her, or suck it up and tell her."

"She has so much going on I don't want to disappoint her." A sardonic laugh escapes Logan's mouth and Rory quickly apologizes, "it's not you who would be a disappointment..."

"Chill Ace, I'm not offended. I just find it amusing that while what I represent would be a disappointment to your mother, and I am a disappointment to my father but he adores you."

Rory blushes, it was true Mitchum Huntzberger had taken to Rory from the start, "I think when she knows you she'll like you but..."

"I know Ace," Logan nods, "let's just go, and get out of here. I'm sure most of the LDB members are up, so why don't we hit the hotel again and see what's going on there? Maybe wake Finn up an hour before the sun goes down."

"But the food," Rory gestures to her untouched food.

Logan waves it off, "come on, let's go." Dropping two fifties on the table he grabs her hand and the two walk into the cold night air. Rory leans into Logan for warmth as they walk through the snow, "we can take a cab," Logan offers.

Rory shakes her head, "I like the snow. So who all is going to be at the club tonight?"

Logan shrugs, "people tend to show up on a whim to some of these impromptu weekend things. Stephanie will be there though."

Rory smiles, "good."

"Hey!" Logan exclaims as both he and Rory are jarred as someone bumps into Logan.

"Maybe you should watch where you're going," the man snaps.

Rory quickly drops Logan's hand at the man's comment and stares at the figure who's now looking up at staring threateningly at Logan, "Jess?"

* * *

"Well, it's official, everyone in town has a theory on what is happening in our lives," Lorelai sighs, resting her cheek on the counter at Luke's. 

"I'm fully aware," Luke responds. "Would you like to know my personal favorite? Kirk was under the impression that we were adopting a Canadian orphan who wandered barefoot and practically naked into the Inn. And then when I tried to tell him that it wasn't true he proceeded to tell me exactly how he found out and how I _must_ be wrong. This day couldn't get any more crazy." Lorelai visibly cringes and Luke sighs, "I shouldn't have said that, right?"

"Taylor stopped by the Inn today."

"Oh God."

"He has called a town meeting."

"No," Luke shakes his head, "and besides, I don't think Taylor has the power to call town meetings anymore, he's not Town Selectman."

"Well, if he has the power or not he has. And I think it makes sense."

"Did you just say that Taylor made sense."

"Maybe it's the pregnancy hormones," Lorelai shrugs, "but he wants to have a meeting to straighten out all of the rumors."

"No, it's nobody's business what we're doing."

"Luke," Lorelai whines, "for me?"

* * *

"Rory?" Jess turns his attention from Logan to Rory. "What are you doing here?" 

"Visiting for the weekend, what are you doing here?"

"I live here," Jess reminds.

"Oh," Rory blushes, "right."

"Who's this?" Jess nods in Logan's direction.

"This is, uh, Logan Huntzberger, my boyfriend."

"So you and Dean called it quits again."

Rory's blush deepens, "how'd you know about Dean?"

"My mom." Jess responds shortly, "always knew you'd break up with Dean, to much of a boring pretty boy." Jess sizes Logan up, "but then again maybe you just traded in for a new model."

Rory can feel Logan tense beside her and his voice is low when he asks, "Rory, who is this ass?"

Rory glares at Jess, "my future step-cousin."

Rory isn't sure of the meaning of the expression that passes over Jess' face for a second before a look of shock takes over, "your what?"

"Luke and my mom are getting married," Rory responds matter-of-factly.

"Hey!" Stephanie and Colin call from about a foot away.

"We thought we'd find you lovebirds out here somewhere." Stephanie grins, "so Colin has great news. He got the keys to his dad's office and we thought...Oh," for the first time Stephanie notices Jess. "Oops." Stephanie looks back and forth between the three, "do we know each other?"

"No," Jess responds shortly. "I used to date Rory."

If Logan is surprised by this news he doesn't show it, "are you guys ready to go?"

"Yeah," Rory nods, "see you Jess."

"Rory wait," Jess catches Rory's arm before she begins to walk away. "Are Luke and Lorelai really getting married?"

"Yeah," Rory nods, "and they're having a baby. Something you would know if you called Luke from time to time. Good-bye Jess."

* * *

"We've come here," Taylor announces the people crowded in for the town meeting, with Luke and Lorelai standing awkwardly beside him. "To discuss the recent changes in Luke and Lorelai's relationship. Since there are so many rumors flying around we though it best to let them make their announcement to everyone at once to stop the rumors." 

Lorelai takes a deep breath, squeezes Luke's hand and then steps up to the microphone, "hey everyone. Okay," Lorelai lets out a long breath, she was more nervous than she thought she would be. "Well, Luke and I are getting married. And we're having a baby."

The entire town sits in silence for nearly thirty seconds before everyone began talking at once and shouting questions out to Lorelai and Luke, a situation that Taylor immediately takes control of. "Now if everyone would just calm down I'm sure there can be a way to get answers to all your questions, if everyone could just raise their hands and do this in an orderly manner."

And with a deep breath Lorelai begins to field the questions, "was it planned?"

Lorelai shakes her head, "no, but we are just as happy as if it was."

"When's the due date?"

"September 16th."

"When's the wedding date?"

"We haven't decided yet."

"Will Luke be moving in with you, Lorelai?"

"We haven't discussed that yet."

"Having a new baby and a new husband in less than a year is going to take up a lot of your time. Will the business the inn suffer from this?" Taylor questions.

Lorelai takes a step away from the microphone and shakes her head, "I...I don't....I can't..." And with those words rushes out of the room, leaving a stunned town behind and fiance behind.

* * *

Coming:

1. Jess arrives back in Stars Hollow.

2. Rory and Lorelai's shopping date

3. Emily and Luke have a heart to heart


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A.N. I'm so sorry if you guys didn't understand the end of this chapter, my brain has the habit of filling the blanks in because I know what the blanks are so that's not fair to you...So I promise that the first scene in this chapter will explain fully why Lorelai was crying.

* * *

"Town meeting over," Luke announces as he watches Lorelai disappear out of the dance studio. And with his words Luke follows Lorelai's path out of the dance studio and catches up to her in no time at the Gazebo. "Hey."

Lorelai quickly wipes at her wet cheeks, "hey."

"What's going on?" Luke questions.

"I just got, you know, overwhelmed and these stupid hormones..."

"Don't lie to me," Luke requests, "I saw you crying in the kitchen last night. Something's going on and I want to know what it is."

Luke's words bring a fresh round of tears, "I'm not ready for this Luke. I'm not ready for any of this. I...I like the way my life is. I like us dating, and things at the inn are crazy but good. And a baby...Luke it's _a lot_ of work, decades of work. And there's diapers, and crying and spit-up, and no sleep. And what if having a baby and getting married to soon ruins out relationship? And I've never lived with a man before."

Luke places his hands on Lorelai's cheeks and with his thumb he gently brushes the tears away, "what are you saying, Lorelai? What do you want to do?"

Lorelai buries her head in Luke's shoulder and her words come out muffled, "I want to get married, and I want to have a baby. I just need time to adjust so that I can be happy about all of this. I think I'm just going to go home and give myself time to adjust."

* * *

"So, he was cute," Stephanie glances behind her at Jess' retreating back.

Rory shrugs, "he's an ex-boyfriend, a huge mistake." With her comment Rory glances at an oddly silent Logan.

He catches Rory's eyes and gives her a typical Logan grin. "I figured there were other boyfriends."

"He seems like a bad boy," Stephanie has obviously found her topic of the evening.

Stephanie's comment causes Colin much interest, "yes, Rory, was Jess a very bad, bad, boy?"

Rory shifts, uncomfortable with the topic, "knock it off." Logan orders, "I'm sure Rory doesn't want to talk about her past boyfriend with you two, considering I don't know about them."

"There's just Dean and Jess," Rory sighs, why hadn't she told Logan about Jess, Logan knew all about Dean but Jess had just never come up in conversation.

"Well we all have our exes," Stephanie states. "Well except for Logan."

"For the love of God!" Colin exclaims, "can't everyone just loosen up? We're in the city that never sleeps, I have my dad's office keys, can't we just have a good time?"

* * *

"Luke's," Luke answer the phone over the sound of the busy breakfast crowd.

"Is this Luke?" The voice on the other line is familiar to Luke but he can't place it.

"Yes, this is Luke."

"Luke, this is Emily Gilmore."

"Oh, Emily, hello. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you've seen Lorelai? I've called her repeatedly but she's not answering her phones. I wanted to ask her if there was anything thing she's not eating, so I can be prepared our Friday dinner, is she there?"

"Actually, she's not. She-uh-said she needed some time to be by herself. She's probably just not answering her phone."

Emily pauses for a minute and then tentatively asks, "Luke, I'd like to have lunch with you, if that's possible?"

"Sure, that's fine. Do you want me to meet you somewhere?"

* * *

With a sigh Lorelai shoves off of the couch when the knocking at the front door doesn't stop, she'd been hoping that whoever it was would give up and go away. As she pulls open the front door she states, "whoever you are you better have a good reason for not..."

Lorelai chokes at the sight of Jess on her front door step, "hey."

Lorelai is two physically and emotionally worn out to come up with a sarcastic greeting, "uh, hey. What are you doing here?"

"I ran into Rory in New York, she told me about you and Luke getting married, so uh, congratulations."

"Rory was in New York?" Lorelai asks.

"With her boyfriend."

"I...I have to sit down." Lorelai responds, "come in, stay out of my fridge."

"Are you okay?" Jess questions.

"I'm, yeah, I'm fine. Did Rory mention, while she was in New York with her boyfriend, that Luke and I are having a baby too?"

"No, she didn't. Congratulations again." Jess shifts uncomfortably. "Do you have any idea where he is? He's not at the diner and they said he was probably here."

"He's not at the diner?" Lorelai shakes her head, "no, he's not here, sorry."

"It's cool. If you see him, could you let him know I'm in town and I'd like to crash at his place?"

"Sure," Lorelai nods to shocked to even realize that she was being nice to _Jess_ of all people. "I'll let him know."

* * *

"Luke, I'm glad you could make it." Emily greets when Luke walks into the restaurant Emily had chosen for lunch.

"Of course," Luke nods and the two take a seat at the table.

"I want you to know that I think the way you are handling this whole situation is great. You're a good man, Luke."

"Thank you."

"I must admit Richard and I had our reservations about your relationship with our daughter, but you've really proved yourself. Coming to us and letting us know you intended to propose to Lorelai...we'll, we appreciate it."

"I just didn't want to start my marriage to Lorelai off on the wrong foot with you guys."

"I want to be up-front with you," Emily states. "My calling you had an ulterior motive."

"I figured." Luke nods.

"Richard and I missed out on a great deal of Rory's life because of mistakes we made, I don't want that to happen again. It pains me to think of just how little of a part we had in Rory's life and I want it to be different for this new baby. I would like us to have a normal family. I would love for you to come to Friday night dinners."

"I would have to talk it over with Lorelai."

"I just," Emily stops and turns away attempting to compose herself, "I just don't want to miss out on being a grandparent again."

"I understand that, Emily, I really do. It's just for right now I might have to hold off talking to Lorelai about she's..."

"Is everything all right?"

"She's taking some time to herself," Luke responds. "She needs time to figure things out."

"Are you still planning on getting married?"

"Yes...I think." Luke responds, "she's just really confused, it's a lot of changes to her life very quickly."

"You can't give her to much time," Emily warns. "If you give her enough time Lorelai can talk herself out of everything good in her life."

"I know."

"Just be careful Luke."

* * *

"Hey," Luke is surprised to find Lorelai sitting in his apartment when he gets back from lunch with Emily.

"Hey," Lorelai's tone is distant.

"Is everything okay?" Luke asks.

"Um, just some stuff with Rory. We'll work it out later. So have you had a stress-free afternoon?"

"Actually," Luke sighs, "I had lunch with your mother."

Lorelai quickly moves to her feet, "excuse me. You what?"

"She called earlier today, she just wanted to talk."

"I can't believe her!" Lorelai exclaims, "what did she say? Never mind, I don't care whatever she said just forget it."

"She was actually making sense, she invited me to Friday night dinners. She wants us to be part of a real family, so I was thinking of maybe going."

"No," Lorelai holds up her hand. "I don't know what it is that she wants, but just forget about it. She's trying to find a way to manipulate you."

"How is going to dinner once a week a manipulation?" Luke demands.

"Trust me, I know my mother much better than you do." Lorelai responds, "Emily Gilmore always has an ulterior motive."

"Did you ever think that maybe you just overreact to everything she does?"

"Did you ever think that you don't know anything about her, or what it was like growing up with her?" Lorelai snaps. "I'm going."

"Lorelai, come on. Can't we just talk about this rationally?"

"No, I'm not feeling very rational, I'm sorry that happens when pretend to know anything about my relationship with my mother." Lorelai is halfway out the door before she calls back, "by the way, Jess is in town and looking for a place to crash."

* * *

"So you doing okay?" Rory asks as she and Lorelai sit down for a snack break in the middle of their so-far unsuccessful shopping trip.

"I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine," Rory comments, "is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Lorelai nods. "Just a lot going on."

"I bet," Rory nods.

"So, what did you do this weekend?" Lorelai questions, praying that her daughter would confess all.

Rory glances away and Lorelai immediately knows that she's not going to get the truth, "you know. Studying and stuff."

"Define stuff."

"You know, hanging out."

Lorelai nods, "cool. I just realized I should cut out trip short, I have things I need to take care of at the inn."

Rory looks mildly relieved, "okay. I'll see you at dinner on Friday."

"I'm not sure I'm going," Lorelai responds.

"Okay," Rory clears her throat, "well, I'll catch you later."

"Sure."

* * *

"Hey, I thought you were shopping with Rory today?" Sookie asks when Lorelai walks into the kitchen.

"Cut it short, what's going on here?"

"Actually it's kind of good you did," Sookie responds, "Taylor is terrorizing Michel about something..."

Lorelai frowns but continues out of the kitchen to find Michel and Taylor heatedly arguing in the dining room, "what's going on Taylor?"

"I was just trying to inform Michel that article fourteen of..."

"Taylor! Stop!" Lorelai exclaims, "dammit, just stop." Lorelai places a shaky hand on the chair nearest to her, "you're not town selectman anymore. You can't just barge in here whenever you feel like it and..." Without another word Lorelai collapses to the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

You can yell at me, I'm sure I deserve it...I make Lorelai collapse and then don't update for almost a month you have every right...heck if you were me and I was you I would be mad at you too! Hmm...not sure if that made sense...anyway on with the chapter...

* * *

"Lorelai?" A voice Lorelai doesn't recognize is the first to greet her.

"Where am I?" Lorelai squeezes her eyes shut, against the person shining a light in her eyes and she struggles to sit up.

"Just lay still for a minute," the strange voice urges, gently pressing Lorelai back onto something cushioned.

"What's going on?" Lorelai asks finally braving the light to open her eyes and look around, realizing for the first time that she's moving. "Am I in an ambulance?"

"You fainted and then we couldn't get you to wake up," Sookie's voice is just over Lorelai's right shoulder.

"So you called 911?" Lorelai asks, "I'm fine."

"Lorelai, we're just going to take you into the ER to be checked out," two men appear to be hovering over her.

"We're already halfway there," another male voice adds.

"Good Lord," Lorelai murmurs, "how many of you are there in here?"

"There's ome, a driver and your friend," there is now only one person hovering over Lorelai.

"I don't understand," Lorelai moans, her head throbbing and the motion of the ambulance only further irritates her dizziness. "What happened?"

"You were fighting with Taylor and then all of a sudden you fainted, I guess, and hit your head on corners of the table." Sookie informs.

"Oh God," Lorelai moans again.

"You have a cut on your forehead, you may need stitches, there'll be an ER physician waiting for you when we get to the hospital." The EMT states before apply an ice pack to Lorelai's forehead.

"Okay, it's good to warn someone before you attacked them with ice!" Lorelai snaps.

The EMT grimaces and immediately apologizes as the ambulance slows to a stop.

* * *

"Sookie?" Luke storms into the emergency room at the hospital.

"Oh my God, Luke!" Sookie exclaims her hand flying to her forehead, "I should have called I'm sorry. Who told you?"

"Jess," Luke snaps, "everyone in town is talking about it. What happened. All Jess knew is they had to rush Lorelai to the hospital."

"I'm sorry, it all happened so quickly," Sookie bites her lip before continuing. "She fainted and hit her head on the table, she was unconscious so Michele called 911."

"Is she okay?"

"She was awake in the ambulance coming here, she seems okay, the paramedics are afraid she might have a concussion and need stitches."

"Who's here with Lorelai Gilmore?" A nurse comes into the waiting room.

"I am," Luke steps forward immediately, "I'm her fiancé."

"She's just settling into a room," the nurse responds, "she's with her doctor now. If you'll follow me, I'll take you to her."

Luke nods, "thank you." Turning his attention to Sookie quickly he suggests, "you should probably call Rory."

Sookie's hand flies to her head for a second time, "oh, of course, I'll call her right now. Sorry, I don't handle emergencies well..."

"Sookie," Luke begins trying to remain calm, "just call Rory."

"Right," Sookie nods and scurries away while Luke follows the nurse in the direction of Lorelai.

"Lorelai?" Luke quickly hurries into the hospital room they have Lorelai set up in. Taking in Lorelai's pale appearance with the exception of the contrasting red gash across her forehead that has dark stitches in it, "are you okay?" Luke questions. "What happened?"

"I'm Dr. Vasine," the older female doctor introduces herself. "I'm Lorelai's obstetrician."

"Obstetrician?" Luke asks, "is Lorelai okay? Is the baby okay?"

"The baby is fine," Dr. Vasine assures immediately. "Lorelai has a mild concussion and I want to keep her here over night for observation.

"Why did she faint?" Luke demands.

"A lot of pregnant women tend to faint," Dr. Vasine states. "But..."

"I knew there was a but!" Luke exclaims, earing a glare in his direction from Lorelai.

"I'm concerned about how high Lorelai's blood pressure was when she was brought in, it's only a mild concern. But I want to make sure we get it under control, because later in the pregnancy it can lead to more complications that can pose a risk to both you and your baby."

"What can I do?" Lorelai asks.

"A couple simple things, you need to make sure you eat well. Not a lot of junk food, you need to be eating healthy foods, lots of fruits and vegetables and stay away from fried foods."

"French fries?" Lorelai moans.

Dr. Vasine nods, "the second thing is stress. A lot of times high amounts of stress can cause high blood pressure, I'm sure you have a lot of stressful things going on right now. Just expecting a baby alone is stressful, and adding more things can lead to high blood pressure. Try to eliminate all possible stressors, I know that it's not possible to erase all stress but as much if the stress you can reduce the easier this pregnancy is going to be."

"I had gestational hypertension when I was pregnant with my daughter, is that what you're worried about?" Lorelai asks.

Dr Vasine nods, "that's one of the things we have to worry about. So just try to get this blood pressure down so we don't have too worry about it at all, okay?"

Lorelai nods, "okay."

"Great. I have other appointments to see to, but I'll stop by tomorrow before they discharge you and see how you're doing."

"Thank you doctor," Lorelai and Luke state before the doctor leaves the room.

"This is all my fault," Luke suddenly launches into his guilt-ridden speech. "I never should have talked to Emily without giving you the heads up, or agreeing to think about coming to Friday night dinners before talking to you about it first..."

Lorelai shakes her head, "I overreacted."

"No, I've known you long enough to know that getting involved in you meant understand where you and your mother's relationship comes from, and I knew when she called and while we were talking that you wouldn't like the conversation. But I did it anyway."

"I shouldn't have blown up at you like that, I've just been going through so much and that was the last thing that I needed to hear right then. Luke, I never really planned on having another baby, I figured I'd have one great kid and be done with it and then all of a sudden I'm pregnant and we're getting married and Rory's lying to me and my mother's up to something and Taylor's being Taylor and suddenly I'm on the floor with a concussion."

"Wait, back up, Rory's lying to you?"

"She has a boyfriend."

"Umm..." Luke trails unsure of what exactly was wrong with Rory having a boyfriend

"She didn't tell me about him," Lorelai looks like she's about to cry.

"Maybe it's a new thing and she's just making sure it works out..."

"It's not a new thing, it's a "I have a boyfriend who I go on week trips to New York City with" thing and she hasn't mentioned him, at all. She said she was staying at Yale this weekend to study but she was in New York with this nameless boyfriend. Not telling me about him is something I would do with my mother, not something I ever wanted my daughter to do to me. I never wanted to have the relationship with Rory that I have with my mother, but obviously I do."

"You don't," Luke promises trying to stop the tears that are slipping down Lorelai's cheeks.

"I do," Lorelai cries, "she hasn't even mentioned to me that she was interested in anyone..."

"I'm sure she has some logical explanation," Luke states sitting gently next to Lorelai on the bed.

"I keep telling myself that," Lorelai sniffles resting her head on Luke's shoulder. "But I can't think of one."

"Oh my God, Mom," as if on cue Rory rushes into the room. "Lane called me what's going on?"

"I'll let you guys talk," Luke moves off of the bed, gently kissing Lorelai on the forehead before leaving the hospital room.

Luke steps out to find a young blonde man waiting just outside the door, "I'm, Logan, Logan Huntzberger. I'm a friend of Rory's."

Luke eyes narrow, "uh-huh. We're going to have a nice long talk. Follow me."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six:

A.N. I suck I know. My updating skills lack..now they go beyond lacking they just straight up suck. But If you haven't read this author's note in my other stories, I've started an updating rotation so hopefully updates will be fairly regular for this story.

* * *

"Sir, if there is anything I can do..." Logan begins.

"You, listen to me." Luke's voice is low and threatening and Logan is nervous and it shows. "I love Rory, I've watched her grow up and I swear to God if you hurt her I'll pull your spleen out through your nose with a coat hanger."

"Sir," Logan's voice is shaky, "I assure you I have no intention of hurting Rory."

"I don't care what your _intentions_are," Luke states, "I'm talking about the end result here. You've already causes her mother pain and for that alone I should..."

"Mr. Danes," Logan realizes that interrupting Luke mid-threaten might only bring about more violence but he takes the chance away. "I've only ever loved one girl before, that's Rory, I have no intention of harming here and if I do I may very well pull my own spleen out through my nose."

Luke seems satisfied with this and then he states, "well, you better make things right with Lorelai, introduce yourself, because this keeping you're a relationship from her hurt her more then just about anything else Rory could have done."

"Yes, sir," Logan nods shortly.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Rory stares fearfully at her mother, afraid that something had happened to the baby. "Is everything...I mean is the baby..." she's not sure what to say, what if the life of the baby, or her mother, is hanging in the balance? She can't force negative thoughts on it by asking if something was wrong. But Lorelai remains in a stony silence and Rory can feel her panic rising. "Mom, say something," Rory begs.

"It sucks being left out of the loop, doesn't it?" Lorelai asks.

"Mom..." Rory blushes, immediately knowing what her mother was getting at, she'd been stupid to think she could get away with her mother not finding out on her own.

"Don't Mom me, Rory, I had to find out from Jess. Jess of all people."

"Jess?" Rory is shocked about this, she hadn't even thought he would pass along the news when she'd run into him in New York.

"Yeah, he came to Stars Hollow when he found out Luke and I were engaged, he's been staying with Luke." Lorelai informs, her fight draining out of her.

"Oh," Rory swallows hard, out of all of the ways she'd thought of telling her mom this was the one she hadn't wanted. The one where Lorelai found out first and Rory had to try and explain her reasons for not telling her mother, but the question comes up immediately.

"Who is he?" Lorelai asks, "why didn't you tell me about him? And why the hell would you tell Jess before me?"

"He's," Rory sighs and drops into a chair by her mother's bedside, "his name's Logan Huntzberger." She swallows and here was the part she'd always been afraid of telling her mother, "he's the son of a friend of Grandma and Grandpa's."

"What?" Lorelai's face flushes red, "you let them set you up? _They_know about him and I don't? I'm just left in the dark about all of this but you told my parents first?"

"Grandma and Grandpa don't know," Rory assures quickly, "I promise. Or if they do I didn't tell them."

"Of course they know," Lorelai responds, "you're dating the son of one of their friends, they've known about it probably from the start." Lorelai sighs and then asks, "okay, so why didn't you tell me about Logan in the first place?"

"Because I was mad that you were going to react like this."

"Like what?" Lorelai asks, "mad that you didn't tell me in the first place? Cause, sorry kid, but that theory doesn't make much sense."

"No," Rory shakes her head, "freak out about who his parents are, who their friends with. Logan isn't his parents but I didn't think that you would be able to understand that, because of Grandma and Grandpa."

"Kid..." Lorelai sighs, she doesn't know what to say because every part of her knows that Rory is probably right. "Just...don't keep me in the dark anymore."

"I'm sorry," Rory moves out of the chair to sit on the bed next to Lorelai."

"I know, and I'm sorry that I've made you feel like you had to lie to me just because he has a connection to your grandparents."

Rory hugs Lorelai, "how 'bout we just don't talk about it, it was stupid on both of our parents. Tell me why you're here."

Luke sticks his head in the door in time to hear Rory gasp and say, "no!"

"Everybody okay in here?" Luke asks.

"Yeah," Lorelai nods, "we're fine. If you don't count the many, many, french fries I won't be able to consume in the next seven months."

"Good," Luke nods, completely ignoring the comment about the fries, "there's someone here to meet you."

"Oh!" Rory scrambles off of the bed, "I forgot."

"He's here?" Lorelai asks sitting up straighter in bed.

"Yeah, hang on," Rory ducks out of the room and reappears a second later with Logan's hand clasped in hers. "Mom, this is Logan, Logan this is my mom, Lorelai."

"It's good to finally be able to meet you Lorelai," Logan shakes Lorelai's hand.

Lorelai nods, "sorry it had to be under these conditions."

"Lorelai should get some rest," Luke suggests.

"But I don't wanna," Lorelai pouts.

"Knock, knock," a nurse sticks her head through the open door, "everyone has to clear out, doctors orders."

"You're in cahoots with him, aren't you?" Lorelai jerks her thumb in Luke's direction.

"Nope," the nurse shakes her head, "with the doctor."

"You get some rest, Lorelai," Luke gently kisses her forehead.

"Mean," Lorelai continues to pout.

"I'll pick you up first thing in the morning and you can have breakfast at the diner."

"Less mean," Lorelai amends, "but the only way you can full redeem yourself is if Logan and Rory eat with us too."

"We'll be there," Logan assures, "all Rory does is talking about the diner, I can't wait to check it out."

"I'll see you tomorrow," Rory kisses Lorelai's cheek.

"Yeah, yeah," Lorelai sighs, "leave me all alone."

"You'll be fine, get some rest," Like reaches into his pocket and produces a pocket sized baby name book. "Andrew had about thirty suggestions when I bought this, I figured you had to get a head start on thinking up some names, since you resorted to naming your first born after yourself. And since you can't do that with this one I thought you could use some help."

"I could," Lorelai states, "we could call her Lai or Lai Lai or something."

"No," Rory and Luke shake their heads quickly.

Lorelai smirks, "fine, I'll look at the book, although I am interested in what names Andrew had in mind."

Luke rolls his eyes, "get some rest and I'm sure he'll be in the diner in the morning."

"You do realize," Rory states as they walk out of the hallway, "that I was almost named Susanna Hoffs Gilmore right? If she hadn't decided at the last moment named me after herself?"

"I guessed something along those lines, but she's your mom and that's what I love about her. I'll see you guys tomorrow?" Luke asks as he gestures to the location of his truck.

"Yeah, we'll be there," Rory nods.

"So that was your mother," Logan comments, "explains a lot."

Rory looks up at Logan, "what's that supposed to mean?"

He wraps an arm around her waist, his hand gently resting on her hip, "nothing," Logan laughs. "You're just your mother's daughter, a little crazy is all."

"Ha ha," Rory grins, "if you think we're crazy wait until you meet the other residents of Stars Hollow."

"I'm excited to see the town you grew up in Ace."

"Tomorrow," Rory informs, "keep repeating that to yourself, because when they find out that my mom is getting out of the hospital _and_ I'm bringing home a boyfriend, well everyone is going to be there."

"Got it," Logan nods.

* * *

"Rory's got a boyfriend?" Babette questions Miss Patty in the diner the next morning.

"Apparently," Miss Patty nods, "I don't know much beyond that, except he's coming here for breakfast with Rory, Lorelai and Luke."

"Rory's never brought a boyfriend home before," Babette states, "he must be pretty serious."

"That's because all of her other boyfriends have lived here," Gypsy responds with a sigh and a roll of her eyes.

"Here they come," Babette announces causing most of the residents of Stars Hollow to rush to the window of Luke's Diner.

The diner is still chattering about the positive and negative aspects of Logan's appearance when Logan and Rory walk in, but the instant the door shuts behind them the diner falls silent. "I feel like I'm an exhibit at the zoo," Logan whispers to Rory.

Rory gently pats him on the arm and then leads him to a table at the diner ans signals for everyone else to take their seats. But before they sit Rory gives Logan's hand a squeeze, "everyone this is Logan, Logan this is, well, most of Stars Hollow."

"Ace, I thought you were kidding!"

Rory grins, "nope."

"Are they going to stare at the two of us the entire time?" Logan asks as he and Rory take their seats.

"Well, if it helps when my mom and Luke get here they'll be staring at the four of us, instead of the two of us."

"Very comforting, Ace."

"I'm ba-ack," Lorelai announces as she pushes the door of the diner open, causing the talking to start again as she attempts to field the questions regarding her health and the health of her baby.

"Alright, alright!" Like raises his voice, "enough! We're going to eat, and if you aren't here to eat then leave, if you are here to eat then sit down and shut up."

"He knows how to shut them up," Logan comments as the diner falls silent again, soon to be replaced with chattering at the individual tables.

"Hi Mom," Rory stands up to hug both Lorelai and Luke.

"Hi hon," Lorelai returns the greeting, "I'm starving and Luke promised me chocolate chip pancakes if I eat a bowl of fruit first."

Rory grins at Luke, "you got her to agree to that?"

Luke nods, "I have my ways of persuasion."

"Ooh dirty," Lorelai responds.

Rory crinkles her nose, "to much information, Mom."

Luke glances at Logan who is watching the exchange between the two, "welcome to the crazy world of dating a Gilmore girl."

"Thanks," Logan responds as Rory and Lorelai begin dueling with spoons, "I think."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Luke!" Emily Gilmore's frantic appearance in the diner at lunch is enough to startle all of the patrons.

"He's not here," Kirk reports.

"Mom?" Lorelai comes down the stairs just in time to see her mother nearly on the verge of tears.

"Oh, Lorelai!" Emily immediately hurries across the diner and pulls Lorelai in a very out of character hug.

"Um, Mom, you're kind of freaking me out," Lorelai states attempting to pull out of the death lock Emily has wrapped around her.

"I heard you were in the hospital, but then I called and they said you weren't there but they say that if you don't release your name to the bank and I was so afraid something had happened to you and Rory's not answering her cell phone..." Emily's words come out in a long breath.

"Mom, whoa, calm down. I'm fine, I was just in the hospital overnight..."

"You were in the hospital and you didn't think to call me?" Emily's mood swings quickly to anger, "Lorelai I'm your mother I deserve to know when my only child is in the hospital.

"Mom, why don't we talk about this upstairs?" Lorelai asks, she's unsure of how to respond to her mother.

"Oh my God, is there something wrong with the baby? Is there something wrong with you?" Emily questions.

"Okay, Mom," Lorelai places both hands on her mother's back and forces her toward the steps, "let's talk upstairs. You're causing a scene." Lorelai smiles at this comment, how many times had Emily stated that Lorelai was causing a scene.

"Okay, we're upstairs," Emily states once they are safely in Luke's apartment, "what's wrong? Just tell me, the suspense is killing me."

"Mom, nothing's wrong," Lorelai explains.

"Then why'd you bring me up here?" Emily demands.

"Because you were acting like a crazy person down there, people were staring."

This fact doesn't seem to bother Emily like it normally would, "but you were in the hospital. People don't just _go_ to the hospital as a vacation, what happened?"

"Nothing happened, I fainted and hit my head it was nothing serious but they wanted to keep me for observation, that's it."

"Oh thank God," Emily sings onto one of the chairs at Luke's small table.

"Mom, what in the world is going on?" Lorelai asks taking the seat across from her mother.

"Richard told me that my cell phone had a message this morning, I don't know how to check the stupid thing, and when I checked it there was a message Rory left last night saying that you'd been taken to the hospital but that she didn't know what was going on. When I couldn't get a hold of Rory again I though something terrible was happening..." With her words Emily buries her head in her hands.

Lorelai stares shocked at her mother, she'd never seen Emily Gilmore this vulnerable before, "Mom...I..."

"I just want to be a part of your life," Emily finally lifts her head and Lorelai can see the tears swimming in her eyes. "I missed out on so much of Rory's life and you're life, I don't want to make that mistake again. I know it doesn't seem important to you but being a part of the lives of my grandchildren and my daughter are important, and I don't think I can handle the idea of you shutting me out of the life of this baby. The life you're about to start with Luke."

"Mom I..." Lorelai trails, all of this is just to much for Lorelai to take in at the moment, but as she sinks into a chair across from her mother. But suddenly a moment of clarity hits Lorelai, for the first time in her entire life Lorelai Gilmore understands where her mother isc oming from on something. Lorelai had freaked out when she'd been left out of one detail of Rory's life, how must her mother feel being left out of every detail of Lorelai's life? Of being left out of a good portion of her granddaughters life. "I understand."

"Lorelai please don't mock me," Emily's hands are shielding to her eyes so that Lorelai can no longer see the tears she knows are there.

"Mom, I'm not mocking you."

"Of course you are," Emily responds, "you've never understood where I was coming from in your entire life, I can't begin to think you'd understand now."

"But I do," Lorelai stares at her mother and finally Emily's eyes land on her daughters.

"I'm not asking for a lot Lorelai," Emily's voice contains hope, "I'm not saying I need to know every time the baby spits up I just want to be involved in more then just holidays."

Lorelai nods, "I understand. And you will be. Luke got it before, I didn't. But I do now. If Luke still wants we'll all start going to Friday night dinners."

Emily stands, "thank you Lorelai, you'll never know how much this means to me."

"I think I do," Lorelai nods.

A silence falls over the mother and daughter but for the first time it's not uncomfortable, but finally Emily glances at her watch, "I ran out ten minutes before a DAR meeting, I'm sorry..."

"It's okay," Lorelai nods, "I'll see you around."

Emily pauses for a minute before nodding, "okay, we'll see you Friday then."

"Actually...Mom..." Lorelai sucks in a deep breath, "why don't you stop by the house Thursday night? Rory and Sookie are coming by with wedding magazines so we can get planning this wedding, we could use your input."

Emily smiles, "I'd love to, just let me know when and I'll be there with my own magazines."

"Sevenish?" Lorelai suggests.

Emily nods, "sounds great, I'll see you then."

Once Emily is gone Lorelai remains in her chair shell shocked, in her entire life she and her mother had never connected over anything. Lorelai didn't understand Emily and Emily didn't understand Lorelai. That's the way things were. They weren't supposed to change. Most daughters got closer to their mothers when they had children because they could finally understand what they'd put their own mother's through, but had that been the bad part of having such a perfect daughter in Rory? One who never made mistakes and kept anything from her? They couldn't even relate over that. But just in that one secret that Rory had kept from Lorelai she'd been put in her mother's shoes, and she'd been able to see life from another angle.

"Are you okay?" Luke rushes into the apartment startling Lorelai, "you look stressed. Did she stress you out? I..." Luke is in front of Lorelai before she can come out of her revelation-like thoughts.

"No, it was fine," Lorelai shakes her head. "We actually connected over something, I told her that you're welcome to come to Friday night dinners if you still wanted to go. And she's coming over to help plan the wedding.

"Um..." It's obvious that Luke doesn't know what to make of this statement.

"It's okay," Lorelai responds, "you don't have to understand it because I don't...but while we're on the topic we need to pick a wedding date."

"Uh, yeah I guess," Luke nods.

"I was thinking maybe the first week of March, it's soon but it's not like either one of us are wanting anything huge right? Unless you've been hiding secrets of a lavish church wedding..." At Luke's silence Lorelai's eyes go wide, "oh my God we're you?"

"No," Luke shakes his head quickly, "I just...one minute you're saying you're not sure if you're ready to jump into all of this...you need time to deal. And we're fighting and the next you're ready to set a date."

Lorelai stands up and wraps her arms around Luke's neck, "I want to marry you Luke. Before...before I was scared. I'm not scared anymore. You are the one person I've always been able to count on and I don't have doubts about marrying you. Okay?"

"If you're sure," Luke responds resting his hands on Lorelai's hips.

Lorelai nods, "I'm positive. And we can't wait to long because this town in anxious for a wedding...our wedding namely."

"The first week in March sounds great then," Luke kisses Lorelai lightly.

"So three weeks from now and we'll be getting married, imagine that." Lorelai rests her head on Luke's chest, neither have anything to say, both lost in their own thoughts of what life three weeks down the road and beyond will be like.


End file.
